The present invention relates to a transmissivity inspection apparatus which is applied to a glass molding technique and is used for detecting and removing nontransparent substances for coherent light, such as stones, ceramics, and the like, mixed in transparent substances for coherent light, such as glass fragments.
In general, glass molding includes a process of charging transparent glass fragments as raw materials into a furnace to melt them. In this process, if nontranslucent or nontransparent foreign matter other than the glass fragments, such as stones, ceramics, and the like are mixed in the glass fragments, defective products are molded, and the furnace itself could be damaged. Therefore, it is important to remove foreign matter from recovered glass fragments during the glass molding processes.
Since there is no apparatus for automatically detecting foreign matter from glass fragments, the foreign matter removing operation must be done by observation of human inspectors. For this reason, they sometimes fail to detect foreign matter due to eye fatigue or carelessness, and it is difficult to reliably remove foreign matter. Such a manual operation slows the line operation rate, and also poses problems in view of automation and labor costs.